Six
by Iblis-san
Summary: Six reasons why he's fucked up.


Six

-X-

 **#1: His parents**

It wasn't hard, you know. Going insane with these people as your parents...

Everybody would break.

Izaya was the first born in the Orihara family. His father owned a big company that created weapons such as knifes, guns, swords, and more. His mother was a lawyer who was just as cruelly and sharp as the knives his father made.

Growing up in a family like this is hard. You have expectations to meet, muscles to train and intellect to build.

It's simply mind wrecking.

His father pushed his psychical limits so far sometimes that he would faint. As result, he would get 'punished'. And that meant being tied up and take hits from his newest knives and non-deadly weapons, such as weak poison.

His mother however forced him to study until he couldn't even sleep anymore even if he tried. He was mentally exhausted because of this and would often fail to notice smaller things like the fact that he skipped training, or that he forgot to eat. Which would, when noticed, result into punishment.

When Izaya looks back, he shakes it off. He considers the actions they did normal.

Would you blame him for being broken?

-X-

 **#2: Shinra**

Shinra is his first and only friend. They met in the first year of middle school. Izaya immediately thought he was interesting because his lack of interest in other humans.

It was because of Shinra that Izaya started to see the humans around him differently.

After the first time they talked, Izaya's behavior changed. Even if it was slightly, it changed.

Like, the small things he wouldn't notice before, became more noticeable. For example, he noticed when someone lied to him, that the voice would sound an octave higher. Normally, an octave isn't that much, so without an alert mind you wouldn't even notice.

When Izaya interacted more with Shinra, he started to become more and more interested in humans, and why Shinra lacked that interest.

After meeting Shinra, Izaya became nearly obsessed with humans. Even if it wasn't noticeable at first.

-X-

 **#3: Mairu and Kururi**

His dear and beloved sisters, or as he like to call them; His first toys.

Izaya became a brother after he met Shinra. He was 9 years older then them, and decided it would be time to take care of his first human.

Or humans in this case.

Mairu and Kururi were easy targets. Izaya practically raised them, because their parents would always work.

So, naturally, they loved Izaya more then they even loved their parents. When they had a nightmare, they would go to Izaya, and Izaya would be the one to sooth them back to sleep, letting them sleep in his bed, causing him to get even less sleep then normal.

Then, why did he do this to his own sisters?

The answer is simple. It was because he had a chance to do it.

It was when the twins were 6 years old. Both of them were listening to their older brother telling them that they are the same person, split in two. He said it wouldn't matter if they would act the same or would act like polar opposites, because they were one to begin with. When Izaya tucked them in, and left the room, he heard them whisper.

"Let's toss a coin. If it's head, I'll be the silent one. If it's tail, you'll be the silent one."

Izaya simply smiled after hearing that he succeeded. The next day, he woke up to meet the energetic Mairu and the silent Kururi.

-X-

 **#4: Celty**

Celty. A beautiful Dullahan who lost her head and came to Ikebukuro to find it. A special kind of beauty indeed.

Izaya was always one to believe in the supernatural, even if he didn't payed much attention to it. He enjoyed watching humans more.

When he met Celty, he wasn't shocked, or disgusted, as a normal human would be. No, he was curious and excited. Just like that.

After meeting her, he would research her kind. He wanted to know what she was, were she came from and why she came to this certain town.

He wanted to know so badly.

One day, he stumbled on an Irish legend, dubbed with the name 'Dullahan'. It was a headless fairy. She would ride an headless horse, and hold her head next to her. If you would be unlucky enough to see her, the creature would drench you in blood. If your time was spent on earth, she would guide your soul into the afterlife.

Most people would leave it there. But not Izaya.

He started to research the afterlife as well, and found another legend. It was the legend of a merciless warrior, who wanted to die in battle. He fought in a war, and defeated all of his enemies. He was the strongest warrior and the sole survivor of the war. A creature would open it's eyes, and guide the worthy soldier into the afterlife, known as Walhalla.

Izaya was intrueged. Especially after he managed to get his claws on the head of the headless fairy.

"Open your eyes, Celty."

-X-

 **#5: Shizuo**

Ah, Shizu-chan. The only creature on earth that he couldn't love.

He wouldn't love.

He met him in high school. Around the time Izaya started to realize that he loved humanity. All of it.

And Shizuo was simply not human. No human is capable to trow a vending machine.

Izaya hated Shizuo. He hated how non-human he was, and he hated that he had people that actually care for him around him. A monster doesn't deserve that. A god does.

So why does he have that, and Izaya doesn't? Why is his strength giving to him, while Izaya suffered torture every time he would train? He hated it.

He hated the blonde. He wished he would die.

So he would make sure of that.

Becoming arch-enemies in a matter of seconds, fighter each other after a minute and chasing each other after five minutes was just the small beginning.

Izaya would make sure he would destroy the monsters life.

He would be the one to make him lose everything.

He would make 'Shizu-chan' bleed. Mentally and psychically.

-X-

 **#6: Humanity. Reality.**

Izaya couldn't decide between the two. _Humanity_ was so interesting, and stupid that it was fun. He loved absolutely all of them and enjoyed seeing them in tight situations. It's so much fun to see their reactions!

But _reality_ was were he lived in. Reality remained him of his goals, his ambitions. His targets.

So, why choosing? Why not use both?

Izaya Orihara lives in a reality build around humanity.

-X-

 **A/N: Inspired by '13 reasons why', a Gravity Falls fic. It's intense, but amazing and I would recommend it.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy I wrote this. It was meant to be a small Drabble. But I failed.**

 **I like how it turned out, however. It gives me a certain chill. I love it.**

 **I don't know it this is a late Halloween fic or just a random fic. I just like it.**

 **And maybe a more scary Halloween story will come. I was on a party on Halloween. Friends got drunk, was amazing. Would do it again. And next time I'll film my drunk friend trying to lie xD**


End file.
